An odd first meeting
by blacksakura13
Summary: "Hibari hated being weak. Though he did love the sight of sakura, he didn't like the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach." takes place when Hibari infultrates Mukuro's base. Slight torture with fluff and a touch of OOC.


Hibari hated being weak.

Though the sight of beautiful blooming sakura flowers were more than calming, he really hated the fact that his knees would buckle beneath him, rendering him immobile. He glared up hatefully at the petals that danced in the breeze, the mocking laughter being their annoying melody.

"Kufufufu~, how are you enjoying the view from down there?" asked, as Hibari had labeled in his mind, the pineapple head with a smirk on his face.

A swift kick to his side caused him to flinch as he heard a few bones cracking. He continued to glare up at his captor in a show of defiance, his teeth clenched together as he suppressed a pained hiss.

Mukuro bend down to look the prefect in the eyes, those eyes that were so defiant and blood thirsty. He felt a shiver run down his spine when he heard the other growling at him like some sort of wild animal. It was exciting. So exciting that he couldn't help himself as a wave of energy rushed through his body and the urge to beat his prey was almost uncontrollable.

The prefect stayed silent, only letting out a few small grunts of pain, as he received his beating. His stomach did uncomfortable twists, a feeling he has come to loath: humiliation. Never in his life had he been so pathetic and to think one could consider the atmosphere almost romantic if it weren't for the sadistic laughter filling the air. He focused on those pretty pink petals fluttering above him, trying to distract himself from both the blow to his gut and his pride.

Mukuro let his laughing subside as he wiped a stray tear falling from his eye. He noticed the raven haired boy's fingers twitch in anxiety and smiled widely. Grabbing a fistful of hair, he brought the skylark to eyelevel. "You're wondering how I knew your weakness towards sakura" he stated, letting go of his grip of the other's hair. "Let's just say that I have been observing you for quite some time now, Hibari Kyouya-kun."

". . .Stalker" he spat out and at the same time spitting out some blood that accumulated in his mouth.

A trident materialized in Mukuro's hand and he smiled in delight at Hibari. "Kufufufu~ Call me whatever you want, Hibari-kun" he cooed almost affectionately as he stabbed his weapon a few centimeters from the other's leg.

Hibari's deep gray eyes just dared him to do it.

The illusionist let out a laugh and ran a hand through his long locks. "You're a stubborn one, Hibari-kun but I admire that." He pulled his weapon out and dragged a finger along the metal as if inspecting its cleanliness. "Tell you what, how about we play a little game?"

". . ."

Mukuro nodded in delight and dragged his trident across the other's leg painfully slow. Blood dripped down to the ground. "It's called the nervous game. Ever heard of it?" he asked conversationally. "Basically, I'll just keep on _touching_ you until you tell me to stop." He drew back his blood covered weapon and smiled in morbid delight. "How does that sound?"

Hibari kept quiet.

Another slash, this time on his thigh. "Are you nervous, Hibari-kun?"

". . ."

Oh how _delightful_ his playmate was being. A cut to his side. "What about now?"

". . ."

This continued for a few minutes, Mukuro growing slightly impatient with the almost reaction-less man before him. He frowned. "You're quite good at this game" he commented dryly.

". . ."

The silence was getting to him. Bending down, he crawled on top of the other like a curious cat, and peered into his eyes again, faces merely millimeters apart. "What makes you tick?" he asked, lips almost ghosting over the others. "You're really very fascinating, Hibari-kun."

". . . I'm nervous."

Mukuro tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What?" Though the room was dark, he was able to detect the faint blush on the others face. Now that he thought about it, he supposed that this Hibari was not only fascinating but quite attractive too. He smirked and placed a hand on top of the others chest where his heart was beating slightly faster.

". . ." The blush grew a bit deeper and he averted his gaze slightly.

The illusionist smirked. "You really are fascinating" he repeated, placing a light kiss on Hibari's lips.

* * *

**Note:**

**-points up- I honestly don't know. I just love this pairing to death right now. Sorry for the OOC-ness D:**


End file.
